


in one night

by flosus



Category: Naruto
Genre: FR, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, GaaLee, LeeGaa, M/M, gaara is trying guys, hope u enjoy, i love these awkward boys, id die for rock lee, temari and kankuro arent in the actual fic but theyre mentioned, thank you, they learn love together, uhh theres no specific age here tho id say theyre like maybe 17 or 18 somewhere around there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosus/pseuds/flosus
Summary: Lee looked over at the sleeping form next to him, allowing himself only a small crane of his neck though his fingers itched to feel the skin of his partner. It was weird, ironic even, for the roles to be switched as they were tonight. Usually Lee would find Gaara sitting next to his laying form, staring at him as if committing him to memory or looking off into the distance with his usual inexpression. Tonight, Lee was the one who stared and mused. In the dark, small space, the clock on the nightstand glared 3:56 in red bold font, and Lee noted that the both of them would be emerging in roughly an hour. Lee, who himself wasn’t sure how he remained in the same idle position for the past thirty minutes, found that his rampant thoughts made up for his lack of movement.





	in one night

**Author's Note:**

> gaalee is taking over my life guys. also do digital clocks exist in naruto? idk! this was just a quick little thing i wrote. thank you if you decide to read!

Lee looked over at the sleeping form next to him, allowing himself only a small crane of his neck though his fingers itched to feel the skin of his partner. It was weird, ironic even, for the roles to be switched as they were tonight. Usually Lee would find Gaara sitting next to his laying form, staring at him as if committing him to memory or looking off into the distance with his usual inexpression. Tonight, Lee was the one who stared and mused. In the dark, small space, the clock on the nightstand glared 3:56 in red bold font, and Lee noted that the both of them would be emerging in roughly an hour. Lee, who himself wasn’t sure how he remained in the same idle position for the past thirty minutes, found that his rampant thoughts made up for his lack of movement.

 

_ Gaara _ .

 

That’s the only thought Lee could comprehend. No matter the content of his thinking, no matter how unrelated it was to the sleeping redhead, it always ended up coming back to Gaara. They hadn’t defined their relationship, and neither of them made the initiative to. It seemed like all of that was superfluous. They were both happy with each other’s attention, and they were exclusive. It felt right. Neither were hiding from the world, although Lee had his doubts at first. He didn’t feel embarrassed by Gaara,  _ never _ , or by the love he held by Gaara, but somehow by becoming the Kazekage’s first (and public, at that) lover, he felt he had to live up to some kind of expectation. He didn’t want to disappoint the people of Suna, most especially Temari and Kankuro who were always a looming threat if they felt Lee wasn’t careful with Gaara’s turbulent heart. Lee recalled the way Kankuro clapped him on the shoulder as he was turning to leave Suna after a casual mission. Lee had turned around, nervous but beaming nonetheless. Kankuro didn’t smile. He had simply said, “Be careful with him.” There was weight in his words, a gravity that made Lee’s heart hurt. They were so concerned about Gaara...

 

Most would be turned off by this, having to deal with a man who was relearning love and his protective, bordering on overbearing, siblings, but Lee felt the challenge made this relationship all the more gratifying. Lee smiled a bit, a poignancy making his lips twitch. He fidgeted smally and immediately froze halfway after seeing Gaara’s eyes flutter. Lee held his breath, red numbers glowing 4:23 in the corner of his vision. Gaara continued to stir, turning from the position on his back to his side. He opened his eyes finally and looked at Lee.

 

“Ironic.” He said lowly.

 

Lee didn’t say anything, quite disappointed. For waking Gaara up, he would make the whole trip back to Konoha on his hands--

 

“You didn’t wake me. I’ve been feigning sleep for a while now.”

 

That made Lee feel worse. He sighed and let his body slump, head looking down into his lap. There was silence for a few minutes, with Lee brooding and Gaara watching him brood. After a few moments, the redhead decided to move. He sat up slowly, moving into Lee’s space. Lee didn’t lift his head, instead just shifted his gaze. Gaara didn’t move from his kneeling position next to Lee’s leg, seeming almost hesitant. He sat there for a few seconds, before saying, “We only have half an hour.”

 

Lee let a toothless smile take over his face. He quickly assented, “True.” 

 

Gaara didn’t speak nor move, but Lee shifted to a proper sitting position, opening his arms. Their connection was immediate, both of them becoming keenly aware of the heat of the room. With Gaara in his lap, Lee wrapped his arms around his lover’s shoulders and placed his face in the coarse red hair, breathing in. After a quiet moment, Lee felt Gaara’s chest stutter and a puff of air on his forearm, where Gaara’s head rest. Lee felt something tighten and burst in his chest, a feeling he often got around the other man.

 

“You do that a lot.”

 

“Mmf?”

 

Another puff of air. “Put your face in my hair.”

 

Lee tightened his hold around Gaara’s shoulders, turning his face so his cheek rested against Gaara’s crown. “I like it.”

 

“It’s… funny.”

 

The feeling in Lee’s chest returned, only tenfold. Was that...puff of air a laugh? Lee felt tears spring to his eyes. Lee made Gaara laugh. Lee made Gaara laugh. Lee made Gaara  _ laugh _ .

 

“Are you crying?”

 

“Yes!” Lee exclaimed, a bit too loudly because Gaara turned around to look at him. Lee immediately quieted down. “I made you laugh!”

 

Gaara blinked before nodding. “You did.”

 

“That’s-”

 

“But is that upsetting? Why are you crying?”

 

“I am happy, Gaara. They are tears of pride!” Lee felt a surge of energy throughout his body, almost like electricity. The only reason he didn’t prance around the room was because of the redhead in his lap.  _ Oh. Right _ . Lee looked at the clock. 4:48.

 

Gaara sighed. “I should get up.”

 

Lee nodded, only partially dejected. He was still giddy, and he was ready to move around anyway, the energy barely being suppressed inside. In fact, when Gaara finally left his lap, Lee shot up and immediately started fist bumping and laughing to himself. Gaara looked for a while, a fondness settling in his chest. He moved for the bathroom, but Lee was faster, and he assaulted Gaara’s face with kisses, finally ending with a softer kiss on the nose. Gaara was frozen, and the stillness, though it was usual of Gaara, made Lee’s skin crawl with mortification.

 

“I-”

 

“It’s okay, Lee.” Gaara said, though he looked far from recovered from the onslaught of kisses.

 

Lee didn’t look up.

 

“Lee.”

He looked up finally, after much mental debate, and was glad he did. Because was that a  _ blush _ ? Gaara, whose eyes widened as he saw Lee’s face light up, slipped in the bathroom and closed the door. Lee felt amazing. A laugh and a blush in one night? Looks like he might get on Kankuro and Temari’s good side after all...

**Author's Note:**

> thank you if you made it this far. i love you guys <3  
> also feel free to roast me in the comments


End file.
